


Who will be his hero

by Israfel



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Israfel/pseuds/Israfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young 14 year old Peter Parker has been the victim of a secret experiment that his father had been working on for his job for many years. However, after the death of his mother, who had also been experimented on by his father, and the disappearance of his best friend Eddie Brock, Peter has had it. Will he ever truly escape this life? Or is his destiny set in stone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! First I would like to start out by saying thankyou for waisting your precious time giving my fanfic a chance!  
> And by also saying that I am very new to all this, so please go easy on me? I'm still learning and just a green horn, but If you'd stick with me for a bit I'll get it down, I promise! On another note please enjoy this idea that popped into my head one night! (which was like 2 in the morning..) Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Prologue  
Peter was no idiot. In fact, one would say he's rather brilliant,exceptionally so. He was gifted with a very intelligent mind. However, the 14 year old boy had no other option other than to play the fool. He just had to, it was how things worked around here. In this god forsaken lab that his father had taken away his mother and a 5 year old version of himself. Peter has been in this room since. He's never been outside, never been able to play with other kids or anyone.

Well, that's not entirely true. 

He did have a friend once back when his mother was still alive, before she was taken from him. An older boy named Eddie Brock who stayed in the room right across from Peter.

Eddie was in the same situation, his father had taken him to do tests on his own son.

That was the boat Peter was in.

His own father had taken his mother and his only son and began experimenting on them,  
injecting them with weird blood like looking poison.  
For awhile it was only his mother who ever had the injections,  
but pretty soon Peter had grown old enough to take needles as well.  
And his life as a lab rat began from there.

Years went by, Eddie was gone.  
Peter had no idea what happened to him. One day he was there, the next It was like the boy Eddie Brock never existed.

It was just him and his mother now.

But, then the most awful thing happened, it was safe to say that it was one of the saddest moments peter has ever had to live through. 

And he's been through a lot,  
but this! The world had fucked Peter over to many times to count, however, that day it had got him good, real good.

His mother was dying, Fast. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Her body just suddenly started rejecting the injections and she would get extremely sick. And then, in the night while Peter was sleeping they took his mother right out from under him. What they did with her he didn't know and he probably never will.

Months past and Peter himself began to feel weird, sick even.

It was around the time he turned ten,  
Peter thought he was dying, but for some strange reason as fast as the sickness came it had faded away after awhile and he felt different after that.

Stronger, faster, He could sense things before they happened.  
He assumed that was all it was until he discovered what he was truly capable of.

The scientists had gone out  
along with his father, they don't usually leave Peter unattended to but something seemed to be happening that night, so it was just Peter and himself.

Peter was about to take a nap when he discovered, he couldn't take his hand off his blanket it just wouldn't budge! The fabrics were literally intertwined with something sticky on his hands!

After finally getting the blanket off Peter had decided that he was no longer tired, Not after that.

What was happening to him?

Peter would have to admit, something was up. Whatever his father had been injecting him with,  
it had changed him, it did different things than how it had done to his mother. Now he was curious, if Peter could stick on to things.. Could he climb the walls??

He just had to try it out, just once and if it didn't work, than oh well,  
it was strange from the get go.

But then the impossible happened.

One hand up the wall after another,  
one bare foot walking up the wall left from right and the next thing he knows, he's hanging off the ceiling!

By the souls of his feet and the tips of his fingers, He was doing it! Actually wall crawling like some sort of spider!

If Peter could do that what else could he do? He silently prayed to which ever god was listening that he wouldn't be shitting out spider webs in a second and cacoon himself...  
the prayer was answered.  
He later found out that webbing came out of his wrists, it was strong enough for him to swing on!

But he never actually tried it out, he wouldn't know how to explain to the scientists when they get back why there is a pile of human sized spider webs in his room.

Peter made sure to always keep his new developed powers hidden along with his brilliant mind. Maybe,  
now finally he'll be able to escape this place with these new powers of his! Just not any time soon, he needed to wait a bit longer, For his mother. He never saw them kill her,  
maybe she was just taken away for better testing, he didn't know. But he would find her, he refused to believe that she was dead.

After all, She's all he has left.

 

The next morning the scientists had come back, all except for his father.

Peter had over heard the scientist talking, Saying how he got drunk, Drove back to the lab alone and, obviously did the normal thing a drunk driver would do and crashed.. And died instantly.

The sick part was, Peter was unsatisfied with that end.

"instantly"

No, Peter thought it would only make sense that his father died slowly and painfully. He was a horrible human being rotten to the core,  
and Peter was relieved that such a spiteful man was dead. It was only logical to feel that way but, then why does he feel so guilty? He shouldn't, But he does.

His mother is god knows where, his father is officially dead and his best friend disappeared in the dead of night with No traces left behind.  
Seriously, what kind of a life is this?

well, he can answer that one. 

It's Peter Parker's life and it's going to be for a very, very long time.


	2. Yearnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and get this story rolling. I hope y'all where okay with the last chapter, but finally things are starting to pick up from here! I suck at the very beginning of stories.  
> ( ；´Д｀)  
> But I promise it will get much better as the story progresses! And I also hope you find my story interesting enough to continue reading!!.. Hopefully! Okay, read on!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own spiderman or the marvel universe! You can thank Stan lee for that! Freaking genius! \\(//∇//)\

Chapter 2  
Peter woke up to the sound of metal on metal.  
The noise wasn't any where near him but his senses had become widely sharp after gaining his "abilities" four years ago.

Peter just laid sprawled in his tiny twin bed with his equally miniature pillow and a sorry excuse for a blanket.

He was burrowed underneath the plain gray sheet trying his best to become as unnoticeable as possible.  
Sometimes the scientists would barge into his room and give him those god awful injections.

He supposed it was because they had discovered that he was becoming adapted to the serum and that it was merging with his body.  
Not that they knew about his powers or anything,  
Peter had made sure of that.

He fought with the scientists on some occasions, only when they made him exceptionally uncomfortable, which was all the time.

But Peter knew that if he fought to seriously his outrageous strength would show, which they would figure something was up because, come on.  
Peter looked and acted like a wimp,  
anyone would get the hint that he had to have either been on steroids or was having suspicious injections and blood samples taken by creepy ass scientists once every two months..  
People would most likely choose the first.  
Peter Definitely wanted the first.

A kid his age should be playing Video games and going to school.

Damn, Peter has always wanted to go to school.

He remembered back in the old days when Eddie was still around, Eddie would always talk about his school and how fun it was and all his friends.  
He heard a bit about it from his mother too, but Eddie never shut up about it, always having to bring it up.

But Peter never minded in the slightest, he loved when Eddie talked about school.  
Peter would sometimes imagine himself in a class room full of other children his age, everyone running around and playing and just all and all having a great time.

Yeah, Peter wanted to go to school,  
but he gave that up a long time ago.  
Peter decided it was time to face reality, these people would never let him go.

Even though his father is dead now, and had been for a while they would never let him go.  
He grew up in this room and sooner or later he would die in the same room.  
Don't get him wrong, he still had dreams and desires for beyond these blinding white walls and the door that was practically made of iron,  
but to Peter they were nothing but a wish now.

Peter thought of those thoughts as nothing more than a bit of hope,  
which he was running short of these days.  
The powers definitely added to the hope,  
but he didn't know how he would escape or where he would even run to.

Peter had once thought of breaking the window that was in his room and fling those webs of his on a nearby building and swing away, never looking back.  
But he'd never even tried swinging on them before or even if the webs would hold, all he knew about them was that they came out of his wrist when he used his middle finger and ring finger to push on his palm with just the right amount of force to make a long string of web spurt out.  
He really needed to try it out sooner or later, the curiosity was killing him.

 

Peter was disturbed from his thoughts by the same clanking noise again.  
It was getting on his nerves!  
All he wanted to do was lay in his bed and sleep!

However he got up any way,  
there was really nothing to do in the room except for sleeping.

But he decided he would check out that noise instead,  
it was so irritating! He just had to know what it was to put an image to the sound.

Peter tried his best to peak out the little window on his door, but he was just so fucking short!  
It was just unfair how short he was, all the scientists seemed like giants to Peter.

 

The metal clanking sound was getting louder now, coming closer, and then it hit him, that noise was the sound of keys!

Now that it was closer he recognized the sound, they where the keys to these doors.

Oh god, they were coming to give him another injection!

Peter high tailed for under the bed,  
they would probably find him,  
but at least he felt a little safe there.

The noise was getting closer now, Peter hated the scientists, they were so much rougher with him then his dad was, Peter's father was crazy,  
but he wasn't crazy enough not to realize the boy he was experimenting on was his son, or his own wife for that matter.

Peter could tell that his father loved his mom, but he loved science more than his own family and that was unforgivable.  
His mother was dead because of that ass hole!

Peter still wasn't really sure if she was really dead or not, but seriously, she had to be. There was no other explanation as to where she could have been, and they're paying way more attention to him than before.

Peter heard the sound of foot steps approach his door with those fucking keys, if only Peter could get ahold of those he could escape.  
the keys entered the key hole and the person intruded in, Peter covered his desperate breathing with his hand,  
trying his best to be unheard.

The person stopped walking, paused for a moment and then put down a tray of food and simply left.  
And if Peter wasn't mistaken he could of sworn he heard the man chuckle,  
what the hell!! Was he laughing at him!?

'I swear to God these people will pay for everything they've been doing to me, mother and Eddie too!'

yes, he would get his revenge.

' I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL!!'

Peter crawled out from under the bed and through a massive fit.

He chunked the lunch tray against the wall screaming and kicking at things that weren't there.

He couldn't find anything else to throw so he picked up his whole bed and chucked the damn thing at the fucking medal door that was blocking him from his freedom.

The bed bent and creaked on it's collision with the door,  
but of course the door didn't budge.  
That only made Peter angrier, he screamed louder, this time with actual words.

"I WANT OUT LET ME OUT OF HERE LET ME OUT! OUTOUTOUTOUTOUT!!"

Peter's screams turned into loud sobs and then he was crying and wailing.  
He backed up slowly, backing up into the wall behind him and slid down it,  
holding on to the roots of his hair still crying.

The tears were running down his cheeks and under his jaw all the way down to his neck, he felt like he couldn't breath.

He caved in on himself, hugging his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

He was so tired, he had nothing left to cry, Peter cried often these days and would have these sudden tantrums once in a while.

His mother warned him about this, what did she call it again??

Puberty.

Oh no, he missed his mother now,  
he wished she was hear giving him advice and telling him everything would be okay and that their father would let them go one day.  
Well father was dead now.

'He can't let us go because a dead man has no rights.'

the tears were back, he started sobbing quietly to himself, the tantrum was over, all he had left was this deep empty longing for his mother.

"mommy, I miss you. I miss you. Give her back to me. Please. Give her. mommy. Please."

Peter's words slowly hushed to nothingness and then total silence.

His world dimmed, grayed, and then he gave in to that sweet darkness and quietness that he loved so much.

He dreamed of his mother singing him to sleep. 

 

The man that had dropped off the specimen's food was walking back to the lab.

The boy was so stupid, honestly thinking that he could hide from them under a bed.

It was just so amusing to the man.

As he made his way back to the lab he saw everyone crowded over by the monitor to the specimen's room.

They were all very loud and arguing with one another, sudden shouts of disbelief and excitement coming from his fellow scientists.

He walked up behind one of his colieges and asked what all the fuss was about.

The only thing they would be seeing is a stupid child who thinks he can escape by crawling under a bed.

Boy was he wrong, apparently,  
soon after he had left the room the boy had crawled out from under the bed and, from the looks of it, he was throwing a massive unknown fit.

The boys strength was unbelievable!

He threw the bed at the door like it was nothing but a meaningless stuffed animal, lighter than that even!!

And now, they had it on camera, all of it.  
How could they not have noticed the change in the specimen, with all the blood samples they took and constant security?

They were watching the boy 24/7 for God's sake!

But none of that mattered now, they knew and that was all that they cared for.

"gentlemen, stage one of the experiment is complete. Now after years of waiting we may begin stage two. Bring the second specimen back to his room, soon we will start the mating process." 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Hopefully y'all thought that was a bit better than the first chapter! I still have chapter 3 to post! And I know what y'all are probably thinking, what does the last sentence mean by mating?? Well, it's a surprise! XD don't worry, questions will be answered. Just give it time, you will heal! See you guys in my next chapter! When ever that is! Which will be soon! Adios! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	3. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I'm working on chapter four as we speak!! Things are finally going to start happening in that chapter! So be ready! This chapter is mainly consisted of a lot of dread, which I feel bad about, but hey! It's gotta happen! Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it just for you guys! And myself too of course, I want to think up what happens as much as you guys want to read it! :) okay! Carry on!  
> ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own spiderman or the marvel universe!! I just right the fanfiction!  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Chapter 3: Mistakes

Darkness was what Peter was in right now.   
Nothing but total and utter darkness, and he loved it. 

When he was in this state it let him escape from the real world, brief as it may be, it was a moment and a moment was all he needed to feel contempt.   
However, his moment didn't last very long when he was woken up very forcibly by two large hands. 

"wake the fuck up mutant, we got tests to take from you." 

that sentence definitely woke him up.   
Oh no, what did he mean by mutant?? Do they know? God please tell him they don't know!! 

Peter was forced to stand up from his fetal position ruflly by his arm, the man's grip hurt! 

It was always the same man, Peter didn't know his name and frankly he didn't care.   
This man was mean and very unbecoming to Peter and he hated him for it.   
Peter was almost certain the man didn't even see him as human, as of what he called him, "mutant".

The word was foreign to Peter but he definitely recognized it as a definition of some sort of abnormality. 

The man began to put Peter's hands behind his back and restrain him,   
he didn't know why,   
they never restrained him before. 

Something was terribly wrong here, he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

From there the man forcively shoved Peter out of his room and into the hall where it soon led to the lab where they worked on blood tests and examined the data they got back. 

Peter had recently found out who it was exactly the scientists were working for,  
a man named Osborn. 

The only reason he was able to find out was because of the paper he got a glimps of a few weeks back.   
He was only able to read a small portion since he was later put back into his room,   
but he read enough to figure out the name of the master mind behind all of this. 

Apparently they were keeping all of their work out of the views of the government and normal citizens even. 

 

The man than began grabbing Peter by his hair and pulling him over towards a sworm of men and women.   
All huttled together looking at something,   
very fascinating from the looks on their faces. 

A monitor.   
they were looking at a monitor,   
but what wa- oh no.   
That was, that's him on the monitor, and he's..   
God it's a video of him throwing the bed!! No! Nonononono! They knew, they fucking knew! What are they going to do to him!?   
Now they'll never let him go, not when they finally have what they were trying to achieve! 

"boy-" 

No! Please! Don't ask him! Please don't! 

"-can you explain this to us please." 

Peter's mouth suddenly turned dry and he swallowed nothing, he licked his lips, he was starting to hyperventilate. 

Peter was taking short rapid breaths and slowly began to back away from the group.   
There suddenly seemed to be more people in the room than there was before,   
Peter began to panic,   
all whites of his big eyes showing.

"boy, you need to calm down now, just calm down, we're going to give you a new injection." 

oh god!! A new one!?  
The old ones hurt before, but a new one!! 

Peter was certain this one would kill him, he wouldn't survive what these people wanted to do to him.

Peter began to run away from the scientists in a full on sprint,   
he didn't know where he was going and that was a big mistake. 

He was just basically running around in circles,   
he was panicking so much to the point where all thought had left his mind,   
now he was running on pure instinct. 

"Dammit!!! Get the specimen, don't let it escape!!" 

Peter's body was moving on it's own,   
he couldn't control it anymore, he was just so scared and so tired. Tired of this life. 

Peter's body began to move on instinct and he broke the handcuffs that were binding his wrists together painfully. 

He than proceeded to spurt out one of his webs and began to climb up the ceiling,   
from there he rested in one of the far corners where they couldn't reach him. 

Peter didn't care that they saw him use his powers he just needed to get away from them,   
there was no way in hell they we're going to inject him with anymore of that shit!! 

Peter was done! He's had it, today was the day he fought back.

The scientists began to run around the lab frantically, some staring at Peter aw struck and others angry and jabbing a pointed finger up toward the boy. 

Peter couldn't comprehend what they where saying anymore, it was like his brain had shut down and turned to a gross pile of mush. 

He only had one thought cross through his mind,  
'DANGER'. 

Peter looked frantically below him trying to distinguish where the sense of dread was coming from, his eyes locked with a gun one of the scientists where holding,   
the head of it pointed in the direction of his back. 

Peter immediately began to panic, he moved as fast as he could on the ceiling to get out of the direction of the offensive gun.

The same familiar buzzing went through his head and before he realized what it was from it was to late.   
One of the scientists had got him directly in his shoulder blade. Peter was afraid they had shot him,  
but looked to see anyway just in case and found to his bewilderment three needle like bullets sticking out of his skin.   
He didn't feel any pain from them,  
but that was exactly it,   
he couldn't feel anything at all. 

He pulled the sharp needles out of his shoulder and examined them, however before he could finish looking at the strange needles he suddenly felt excruciatingly dizzy and to his despair fell from his Perch on the ceiling and made hard contact with the tiled floor below him. 

He couldn't move anything, not even his pinky finger!   
Everything was just exceedingly numb and his vision was swimming but he wasn't going to black out,   
he wouldn't dare fall asleep in the prying eyes of the scientists hovering above him. 

One man, or was it a women??

Peter couldn't tell but whoever they where they made a command and two scientists began to hold him down. 

There was really no point, he couldn't move a single muscle in his body anyway.   
But still they held him down, the scientist who gave the command began to walk up slowly to Peter getting closer, 

Peter had distinguished them as being a women in the close proximity they were in,   
as well as the fact that at what the women was holding. 

A needle with a very different color than the usual injections. 

His brain wasn't exactly working at the moment so he couldn't put a name to the color of the insulin. 

Lord! Please!! Do not put that in his skin, please don't do it!

He tried to form his thoughts into actual words but it came out as a jumbled mess of grunts and tiny squeaks.

He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to shoot up his arm at any given moment,   
but.. It never came.   
Just the feeling of a needle enter his skin,   
but the other usual sensations of when he get's his injections never came. 

Peter's shocked mind tried to grasp the situation,   
why didn't Hurt? What did they put in him? Why can't he move? 

Peter wanted an answer so desperately to his questions, even if he knew he would never get them because he wasn't in the state to ask them in the first place.

One of the scientists that where holding him in place began to pick him up and actually carry him back to his room,   
the way the man was carrying Peter was rude,   
but it was better than being kicked back to his confinements like some sort of base ball..   
Or was it soccer ball? 

Peter wasn't sure,   
all he knew was that it hurt to think,   
he was sore all over. 

He wasn't sure if it was from the way the man was carrying Peter over his shoulder or if it was from the gun that had shot him in his back just moments before. 

The man opened the door to Peter's room with the keys that he hated so much, and threw the unmoving child onto the floor, harshly. 

The man didn't say a word as he shut the door behind him,   
hearing the many bolts and locks get put in place and the jostling of the keys. 

And then it was quiet.

The only sound that could be heard in the practically empty room was the harsh breaths of the boy that was lying in the center of it.   
Peter couldn't think and certainly couldn't move but that didn't stop him from crying his already heated eyes out. 

He completely failed in protecting himself from them,   
even with his powers he was weak and defenseless against the scientists. 

That hope that he had been gathering with his powers was now shattered to tiny pieces. 

His cries began to get louder, he didn't care if they heard him or not, there were just so many emotions and feelings running throughout his body that he just couldn't understand.   
For the first time since his mother was taken,   
Peter wanted to die. 

 

Soon his sobs quieted and he began to sniffle at the snot that was running down his nose. 

He wanted to wipe it away but he couldn- wait, yes he could!   
He could move again! 

He wondered how long he had been on the floor just laying there crying without even noticing he could move again.   
He shrugged it off, he could move now that was all that mattered. 

He began to sniff some more and used the toilet paper that was placed in his room next to his toilet.

Peter wasn't even aloud to leave the room to use the restroom because he already had his own little bathroom.   
The room was big, but that's why it drove him insane so much. 

It had literally nothing in it other than his bed,   
which was neat and tidy in the far corner of his room again,   
and the toilet,  
and sink he used for other things,   
such as brush his teeth or just to splash water on his face. 

Tired, Peter went over to his bed and immediately laid down on it,   
it was much better than the floor. 

He slowly let his eyes drift closed, feeling very winded and just down right tired. 

 

Just as Peter was about to fall asleep and rest his excruciatingly sore muscles,   
a pain deep down inside his chest made his eyes snap wide open from his half asleep state. 

The pain was unbearable,   
he wondered where on earth the feeling suddenly erupted from and then remembered. 

The injection. 

He had completely forgotten about the new insulin they had given him,   
a new burst of pain sprang to life inside his body,   
he could feel it so deep inside, literally in his bone marrow! 

Oh god! Please make it stop! 

Peter began to shake uncontrollably in his bed,   
eyes rolling in the back of his head.   
He fell out of the comfort of his blankets onto the cold floor and clutched his body tightly to himself.   
His brain was pounding and he thought his heart would jump out of his chest at any given moment.

Please! Make it stop! Make the pain go away! Please! Just kill him now! 

Peter clutched at his chest and arched his back on the floor and did the only thing he could do at that moment. 

He screamed. 

He screamed for as long as his lungs would let him until he ran out of air,   
and then he'd scream again. 

The screams that escaped Peter's lips where bone chilling and absolutely blood curtailing.   
Until finally, mercilessly, he fainted from the pain. 

 

The scientists in the lab heard the boy screaming in agony,   
stage two was coming along nicely. 

Now all that was left was the other specimen they had kept locked up in the lower parts of the building for "safer" keeping. 

They had all ready brought it back to it's old room, Now all they had to do was sit back and wait. 

And then the experiment can really begin. 

TBC


	4. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can't you hear my call?  
> Are you coming to get me now?  
> I've been waiting for you to come rescue me.  
> I need you to hold all of the sadness I can not live with inside of me."
> 
> -SIA, I'm in here
> 
> This song is brilliant. Go listen to it please! It will remind you of this fic. I know it made me think of it. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait people! But I am back with a new chapter! I am now working on chapter 5. I think it's going pretty well, but anyway! I promise to bring some hope into Peter's life! Just you wait! It's just not going to be in this chapter. Hehe. (sorry Peter)  
> ( ；´Д｀)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own spiderman nor do I own the marvel universe!

Chapter 4: Friend

Peter was brought out of his slumber by distant but near angry shouts. He wanted to find out what was happening outside of his room but at the same time he couldn't give the time to care. His head felt like it had split open and his brain was sticking out the end, obviously it wasn't, but it felt like it. He tried to open his eyes but found that he couldn't, the light was hurting his eyes and made his head pound furiously. What exactly happened to him? He remembered trying to go to sleep and then, and then what? pain, all Peter can remember is pain and then darkness. 

 

Peter tried to stand up and walk over to his sink to wash his face and hair, he was covered in sweat, yet for some reason he felt so cold. He slowly stood by using the bed for some support and then trudged against the wall over toward the sink. The shouting wasn't getting any better outside but he could really care less, the last time he was curious about something it brought nothing good to Peter. Only pain, the very same pain that was making his muscles and bones ache. 

He finally managed to place him self before his sink and slowly began to splash water on his face, making sure to put the water on behind his neck, on his chest and every where else on his changing body that needed to be washed. Afterwards he started on his hair and washed out all the sweat from his bangs with some Spare soap that the scientists gave him along with his food. He remembered when he was younger his mother and him would take baths together in their old home that he can barely remember. Those where fun and peaceful days, but they where like a dream to Peter, almost as if he had dreamt up those memories just to feel as though what was happening to him wasn't normal. Peter knew it wasn't, but still he couldn't stop his mind from thinking so at times.

The shouting outside his room stopped abruptly and had gotten eerily silent. Okay, just one look, and then he would turn around and mind his own business, he didn't want to be noticed by the scientists. They probably thought that he was still unconscious and he didn't want to risk it. But he just had to know who was doing all that screaming and shouting, he's never heard that voice before, it was unsettling and yet, familiar at the same time. 

After shaking all the water out of his hair, Peter began to walk over quietly on his tip toes to the iron door. Making sure to keep his breathing steady he carefully peeked one eye over the glass window and began searching for the owner of the voice. Nothing seemed to really catch his eye, the hall was empty, exactly how it always is. He shrugged it off and went to go lay down in his bed, he felt a little cleaner now that he had washed his hair out, which he hasn't done in a while. he settled up against his pillow and buried himself in his grey blanket, he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, hoping this time the pain wouldn't awake him again. Thankfully the pain never showed up and Peter was finally able to get his rest.

 

Peter sprang up from his bed with a frightful scream. It was just a nightmare, just a dream. The dream was awful, Eddie was in it and the scientists were hurting him! making him bleed and beg for them to stop, but they never did. And then it ended with little Eddie's disfigured and mangled body laying in a stretched out pile of blood leading straight to Peter's feet. God he felt like he would be sick, he swallowed the bile that was rising quickly in his throat and tried his best to keep it down. 'So much for a peaceful sleep.' he thought bitterly. 

Just as he was about to get up from his bed and tear the offensive blankets off him, his door began to open and the man that Peter hated walked in. He scowled at the cruel scientist and shot a pointed glare, trying his best to look as unfrightened by his presence as possible. But failed miserably as the man began to take heavy steps over towards him. Peter crawled as far back in his bed as he could go to get away from the man. But he wouldn't have it, he suddenly shot out a hand at Peter and pulled him off the bed harshly by his hair. "NO! Let me go! I said let me go! I won't take another shot, I WON'T!!!!" Peter thrashed and fought but found he was still a bit week from the gun that they shot him with. 

The man got annoyed by Peter thrashing and slammed him up against the wall, which made his neck crack painfully. The man took out his keys and opened one of the other doors and threw peter in another room, it was dark and just as empty as his own. 

Peter got up off the ground and slammed his body up against the iron protruding door, banging his little fists against it painfully. "let me out of here! Let me OUT!!" he kicked, punched and even slammed his head against the door but to no avail. He slumped against cold medal and rested his forehead against it and Started crying, "please.. Please let me out.." Peter looked down and saw that his hands where bleeding from hitting the door so much. He laid down on the ground and curled up in a defensive ball, he was so cold and just so incredibly tired. 

He closed his eyes and tried to just fall asleep but then a voice cut him off. "Peter?" Peter snapped his eyes open and shot his head right from left trying to find the owner of that voice, how did they know his name? And why does that voice sound so familiar? "who are you?! Come out!" A large man with short blonde hair came out of the darkest part of the room over towards Peter. Peter was frightened! He didn't know who this man was but he scared the shit out of him, from the looks of the man he was also one of the specimens, but that was impossible! Or was it, was Peter truly alone? He didn't want to find out, something about this man gave Peter chills, that little buzzing was going off in the back of his head telling him to run. 

Just as he was about to take the buzzing's advise the man spoke again, and what he said stopped Peter dead in his tracks. "Peter wait! Don't be scared! It's me, Eddie." Peter turned around to look at the man, but it was so fucking dark, he couldn't see a damn thing. "come closer." Peter said this as non trusting as possible. The man did as he was told and walked closer towards Peter into the lighter part of the room, peter tried his best not to run away from the approaching man. 

Now that he was closer Peter could actually kind of see it, he could see his old friend in this man. "Eddie?" Peter said, his very being filling up with hope, god he missed that feeling. "yes Peter, it's me. I know I've changed quite a bit, but it is me. Please don't be scared." Peter couldn't believe it! It was Eddie, actually Eddie! He looked so, so healthy and and grown up. 

Peter stood up from the ground and slowly approached His friend, he felt so self conscious all of a sudden, being with someone and actually talking with someone, It's been a long time since he's done any of that. The scientists didn't count, they didn't even see Peter as human in the first place. 

Peter burst into tears and jumped into the larger man's arms, hugging him with all his strength. "Eddie, oh my god! What happened!? What did they do to you!? Wh-" Peter paused, and thought, "have you seen my mother? Did you see my mother where you were at!?" Eddie took Peter's hands into his and held on tightly, trying to calm him down. 

"Peter, calm down, one question at a time. And no, sadly I did not see mrs. Parker. I don't think they put us in the same place. I didn't even know that they took her." 

Peter's hope crashed down at his feet. If Eddie didn't see his mother, where in the world could she be. 

Eddie could see Peter panicking internally and griped his small hands, "look, Peter, we can talk about myself later, what I would like to know is what you went through." Peter paused from his racing mind and looked Eddie straight in the eyes, should he tell him? Should he tell him about his powers? It didn't really matter anymore considering they already know about them in the first place. but what would Eddie think of him? What if he started hating Peter because he was different. Peter cringed at the thought, he didn't want that, not when they were finally together again. 

"Peter, what ever your scared of telling me, don't be. I won't think of you differently, you'll always be my best friend, so tell me, please." 

Peter thought and let Eddie's words sink in, and finally spoke up.

"okay, but I don't know if you'll believe me, it's pretty crazy." 

"try me." 

Peter shrugged and told Eddie everything that had happened to him these last few years. His mother being taken, his father dying, the powers, and even the knew injection they gave him just recently. Eddie was listening intently to everything Peter was saying his face was blank, devoid of any emotion and he couldn't see what he was thinking. 

Peter stopped talking and looked towards Eddie,  
"okay your turn, what happened to you?" 

Eddie's face changed to impassive to one of anger, he really tried not to run away from the bed they were now sitting on. 

"Peter, if I tell you what happened to me you must promise you will not think of me differently. What happened to me is not an easy story to tell."

Peter stared up at Eddie with big eyes and nodded his head slowly, what could have happened to Eddie down there that hurt him so much? His mind automatically thought of the nightmare he had just moments before and he winced at the thought of Eddie being tortured. 

"The night they took me from my room all those years ago is actually difficult to remember. So many things where happening at that time. I remember them taking me down to the lower levels and injecting me with new insulin. And.. I changed Peter. God, I changed so much after that." 

Peter was scared for Eddie, he didn't know how to react, he had thought his life was hell, but what was Eddie going through? Or his mother even? 

Peter rested his hand on Eddie's shoulder trying his best to calm him.  
"Eddie it's fine, you don't have to tell me everything." 

Eddie held the hand that was now rested on his left shoulder, 

"no, this is something you need to hear. Peter, when I said I changed, I meant it in both ways, spiritually as well as physical." 

Peter could see that, the boy Eddie Brock had turned into a man, but he had to make sure.

"changed how?"

Eddie's face grew dark, then thoughtful,

"I actually don't really know. I blacked out the first time they gave me the shot and when I came to people where hurt and I felt nothing inside of me but a deep anger. It scared me Peter."

Peter didn't know what to think, he's never blacked out from the new insulin. True he did pass out once, but that was from the immense pain he was feeling not because he was turning into something that wasn't himself. 

"Eddie-"

"Hey, hurry up with the process already this is taking far to long!"  
One of the scientists had barged into the room and cut Peter off, what did he mean by process? 

But Peter could care less about that at the moment because the man was holding a gun and an injection needle. 

Where they going to give him the new injection!? He could not live through the pain again!

But the man passed right by Peter and went straight for Eddie.  
Eddie was going to fight back, Peter could see that, but then the man took out that fucking gun and shot him with it. 

Eddie fell to the floor clutching the arm the man shot at, just as Peter was about to rush to his side another scientist stepped in and grabbed Peter from behind keeping him away from them. 

"NO! Please! Don't hurt him!"

Peter thrashed and fought as hard as he could, but the stupid effects of that gun where still in him.

"hurry up and give the specimen the shot so we can get the hell out of here!" the man behind Peter shouted this in a very panicked manor.  
Strange, why did they seem to be so distressed?  
The Man injected Eddie with the needle and emptied the contents in him, and then they were running, literally sprinting out of the room,  
"hopefully the mating will-" that's all Peter heard from them as one the men shut the door and locked it securely. 

Now Peter was confused, why did they run? And what is this about mating? 

Peter rushed over to Eddie's side and kneeled next to him. "Eddie?!" he shook him with as much force as he could muster in his weekend state,  
"Eddie please open your eyes!!" 

Peter stopped shaking the larger man and simply rested his head on his chest. Tears ran down his flushed cheeks, he was scared that they had killed him, Eddie wasn't breathing. "Eddie... No..",

"Peter.."

Peter lifted his head up immediately at the small choked voice that escaped the older man.  
"Eddie!! Thank god! I thought-"

"Peter.. Run."

he was confused by that, there was no way Peter was going to leave Eddie's side, never again! And even if he tried, they where trapped. 

"Eddie, what do you mean? I can't, i'm stuck in hear just like you."  
silence. "Eddie?", 

"RUN!"

That was all Peter heard and then the painful buzzing in his head was back, it was telling him to run too. Peter didn't need it, he knew trying to get away was his best option when he heard Eddie's voice and the animalistic growl in it. But, his legs wouldn't move. 

The next moment when he looked at Eddie's figure in the dark room it was changing and growing rapidly in size. 

Is this what Eddie meant by "changed"? This? 

Eddie was no longer the same man Peter was talking to just moments before or even human for that matter. He was a beast with a monstrous black figure. Glaring bug shaped white eyes and horrifyingly sharp teeth, and the monster was looking straight at Peter, with a hungry stair. 

"hsssssss." 

"Eddie?"  
the creature screeched an ear shattering roar and that was all Peter needed to find the strength in his legs again to get up and run.

But he was far to late, the creature grabbed him by his leg and dragged Peter towards the monster. Peter couldn't contain the scream that burst it's way out of his all ready sore throat.  
He was scared, he was so scared but even that word didn't cut it, the fear that Peter was feeling at that moment was unreal. 

The thing hovered above Peter's shivering body and searched up and down, studying every inch of him. 

Peter was staring wide eyed at the creature, this used to be Eddie? No way. 

A long tongue snaked it's way out of the creatures mouth and licked Peter's cheek, savoring the taste of his flesh. 

Oh god, was it going to eat him!? 

Peter slammed his eyes shut, he couldn't bare to watch the thing eat him alive. But then he heard a tear below him and a feeling of cold air hit his torso. He peeked one eye open to look at what the creature was doing and found it licking his bare chest, his shirt torn to pieces. 

It then began to pull down Peter's pants,  
"NO!! Get off me!!"  
Peter shoved the beast suddenly finding his strength. He kicked and punched and even bit the thing's hand that was trying to to hold his hips in place.

"HISSSSSS!!"  
it screeched painfully once again and this time swiped at Peter's side, it's claws cut him deep. 

Peter landed against the wall, holding his injured stomach, it was not looking good for him, he was losing a lot of blood, his shirt was gone and his pants practically hanging inches away from exposing his nether regions. He tried to get up and run away but once again it had grabbed a hold of his ankle.  
Peter landed painfully on his stomach and bit his tongue on the collision with the ground. 

It took a clawed hand and grabbed Peter's arms and pinned them at his sides to keep him still. Peter found himself shutting his eyes once again, not from fear that it would eat him but from the knowledge that it wanted to do something more to him. 

He did the only thing he knew how to do these past few days.  
He screamed.

He screamed exceptionally loud enough to shatter any ears near by.  
His body went into auto pilot, he fought the monster that was once his friend with all his might, trying to kill it even, if he could, he used his powers and sprung his webs at it giving it all his effort.  
The thing was now webbed to the wall opposite of where Peter was, he tried to get it as far from him as possible.  
Peter slid down the wall breathing heavily trying to adjust his pants back in place, his shirt was gone, no helping that. 

 

The creature on the other side of the room was seething with anger, it was it's mating time and the boy had stopped it from doing just that, "you.." it hissed out. 

Peter turned his head abruptly just about snapping his neck in the process.  
"you can talk too?!"  
it cocked it's head to the side as if it wasn't registering what Peter had said,  
"hurt usssssss!!"  
the web that was restraining the monster began to snap from it's hold, any moment now and it would be free, and from the look on it's face it was not in the mood to mate anymore, it only wanted to kill. 

 

Now he was panicking, the thing was definitely going to kill him this time, Peter was sure of it! 

He tried his best to get up off the ground using the support of the wall and limped his way towards the door as fast as he could before it managed to free it's self. 

When Peter had finally reached his destination, he thought for a moment,  
what good would coming to the door do him?  
He didn't have the ability to open the door it was locked, sealed down tight,  
he was trapped in the confining dark room with the monster that is dead set on ether raping or killing Him.  
Which he was pretty sure the beast only had one thing on it's mind now and that was to kill. 

Peter looked up helplessly at the thing that would soon take his life,  
funny,  
just recently he wanted to die and would have tried anything to achieve such a thing but... Now that it was actually going to happen he didn't want it. He didn't want to die. 

"ah.. I don't want to die.." 

tears were cascading down his cheeks, he tried to wipe them away but it was no good they just kept coming.  
Peter looked up through blurred teary eyes at the monster that just happened to free it's self right then.  
It was charging at him, but time had almost seemed to stop for a moment, like everything was happening in slow motion.  
He could hear his heart beating in his chest, a sound that would soon stop and he would never hear again. 

No, he didn't want to die, please, please don't kill him! 

"Eddie! Please! Please don't kill me!"  
his pleas where meaningless it was coming closer now. 

"DON'T!!"

He shouted one last and final time before he was yanked back out of the room suddenly by someone. The man shut the door, quickly locking and bolting it shut before hearing a large mass run into the other side of it.  
A loud screech on the other side, then distant hisses and then nothing, it was quiet,  
other then the rapid breathing of a shocked Peter sitting on the ground clutching at his chest as if to see if his heart was still beating, which it was, rapidly in fact. 

Peter looked at both of the men with wide shocked eyes. 

They had saved him! Saved his life!  
Then suddenly the man who had locked the door kicked at air and cursed loudly,  
"Dammit!!"  
that made Peter jump,  
for some reason he was not very pleased with sudden loudness at the moment like some sort of frightened animal. 

one of the men walked up to Peter and grabbed him by his arm.

He felt so light headed for some reason, he looked down at his side only to see that his wound was starting to close up on it's own, below him was a puddle of blood, his hand was covered with the crimson liquid.  
Peter was close to passing out, he couldn't stop it, he's lost to much.

But his blood isn't the only thing Peter is afraid that he lost, he believes he just lost his best friend. 

His vision was dimming and he was succumbing to the sweet feeling of unconsciousness. 

Before his eyes shut fully and he was in a deep sleep however he heard one of the men speak in a harsh tone, 

"Dammit! It didn't work, they tried to kill each other! This wasn't supposed to happen!" 

the men looked at each other then to the half conscious boy. 

"We'll have to try again."

Peter couldn't help the little wine of displeasure that just escaped him, he just really didn't want to go through with that again.  
Not ever again. 

But it was going to happen wether he wanted it to or not, they would finish their little project.  
Peter closed his eyes and excepted his fate.  
Pretty soon he succumbed to the darkness around him, and fell into a deep, deep unfeeling sleep.

TBC


	5. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! So sorry for the long wait for this chapter, some awful stuff has been happening near where I live. But excuses excuses! Please pardon the delay! I've already got a head start on chapter six, which hopefully that will help me post it quicker, let's me know that I need to get to work! But anyway, enough of my banter, read on!  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spiderman nor do I own the marvel universe!

Chapter 5: Escape

"Eddie.."   
Peter was mumbling in his sleep, he was so scared for Eddie that he was even having nightmares about the man. 

soon enough Peter blinked slowly to Consciousness, looking blankly up at the ceiling of his room. He slowly began to get up from his position on the bed but stopped remembering his wound he received from The monster. 

How long had he been asleep, what had become of Eddie?! 

He shrugged off the questions that where plaguing his mind for the moment to focus on his wound, but to his bewilderment the wound was gone, healed, no trace of it left behind.   
Surely he hadn't slept for that long, perhaps with his powers he was also lucky enough to obtained some sort of healing abilities that normal people didn't posses, because obviously he's never healed that quickly.   
But then again, he's never had a wound so severe.

Peter hated the scientists and nothing would ever change that.  
Though he had to admit,  
they saved his life. Probably for their own gain but still,   
Peter had never been more grateful for their quick decision, nor has he ever felt so terrified.   
The thing Peter faced was horrifying, it gave him chills just thinking about it.   
The reason the scientists made such a monster out of Eddie, Peter will never understand.   
That thing will only ever want to kill, and mate with Peter apparently for some reason. 

The thing was actually going to rape him!   
They wanted that to happen, that was their plan all along,   
for Peter to be alone with Eddie and then for him to turn and rape Peter as an end result.   
But their experiment didn't go as planned, Peter only succeeded in making the creature upset and lose the drive to mate,   
it was dead set on killing him.   
He supposed they saw this and pulled him out of there before it could get the chance to do just that.

Peter finally got up from his bed and trudged over to his sink and toilet area. He did his business and then proceeded to the sink to wash his hands and body, and hair if he had the energy. 

He had sweat coating his entire body,   
he probably looked like a mess, regretfully he was running out of his soap too.   
He wasn't sure when he would get another bar of it, they didn't exactly care if he smelt like body oder or not, as long as he was alive and able to still be used for experimentation. 

After scrubbing himself down with the little bit of soap he had left,   
he stumbled back over to his bed and laid back down on it,   
looking up at the sealing and just, thinking. 

What was going to happen to Peter? After he was raped by the monster that was his best friend, what then?   
What in the world could they possibly gain from doing all this? 

Peter shut his eyes, hoping he would find the courage to fall asleep.   
He didn't want to have any more nightmares but what choice did he have, there was really nothing else to do but to wait.   
The scientists think that he's hurt and needs his rest so he might have a few days time at best to replenish his energy,   
he still felt very weak from losing so much blood, he needed to sleep if he was ever going to face Eddie again. 

He wouldn't go down with out a fight. 

Peter's breathing evened out and before he knew it, he was in a deep sleep, unknowing to the world around him. 

 

The scientists in the lab where gathered together thinking as to what to do next. The mating process hadn't turned out as planned.. They had hoped the two would get it over with quickly but what they weren't expecting was for the child to gain his strength back so soon. 

The boy was impressive and very unpredictable, and that in itself would cause a large problem for the task that they were given from Mr. Osborn. 

They were strictly instructed to give the two specimen their separate and rather different shots for a reason that not even they where aloud to know.   
The only thing they were told was to give the specimen their shots once every two months and then when the changes had occurred they where to give them the new shot, and one last final change would occur.. In a completely different way. 

The specimen Eddie Brock had turned into a creature that likes to call itself Venom.   
The boy, they still had no clue what the new shot would do to him, the changes would take time. As to why the two needed to mate, that they were not told ether. If they worked and the experiment was a success, they would be rewarded millions of dollars and that was the end of it. Of course, some had to give up their families for the money, but it was worth it, a life of riches and pure bliss. They where greedy, yes, but what man wasn't. 

They sat together still, discussing their plans amongst one another, when they heard a noise in the hall that sounded like a lions roar.   
As they were paying attention to the sudden odd noise, they didn't notice the wicked smile plastered on one of their colleagues faces, and then the very same face began to change and morf into a women who's skin was blue and her eyes where a bright yellow. Soon enough her entire body changed into the blue skinned woman. 

With her legs crossed she stared at the humans who where starting to dismiss the sound as their imagination.   
As they turned back to what they where discussing before hand, their eyes widened in disbelief at what was sitting in the chair before them. 

"Hi." she waved at them in a seductive way, then began doing acrobatic moves when she noticed them starting to panic and grab at hidden guns.   
She moved quickly across the room snapping all their necks with every limb of her body, almost becoming bored with how easy they all where to kill.   
She stopped her movements and landed gracefully back on the ground, she looked to her right and found one scientist, a women who was crawling at a very slow pace to get away.   
Her efforts where futile of course as the mutant began making her way over towards the desperate woman who was clinging to life.

The mutant stopped walking when she had arrived at her destination, standing in front of the dying women on the ground, she then lowered her self until she was face to face with the other woman.   
The women's expression was that of terror but the mutant could honestly care less, seeing as how she was probably about to plead and beg for her life, she put one blue finger on her lips to silence her.

"Now, tell me where your keeping the mutants, or you'll die." 

the scientist's face paled considerably at what the blue woman had said, and began to speak quickly, 

"we.. We don't have any.. mutant's here.." 

The smirk on the mutant's face vanished at the answer and she stood up, still looking down at the woman. 

"Well that's just to bad."   
the mutant responded finally, and then with a swift move of her leg, kicked her in the head hard enough to break the scientist's neck in the process.   
The woman collapsed on the floor with a loud sickening crack, silent and unseeing.

The naked mutant then walked to the hall with a sigh, and opened the door with a card that she stole from the man she was disguised as.   
The sliding doors then opened on their own and revealed an older man wearing a cloak and some sort of helmet who looked to be in his 60's and a beastly man with dark eyes and hair practically covering his entire body. 

The older one spoke first in a calm manor, looking pleased with the women before him. "Did they tell you were they're keeping our brethren?" 

The blue mutant had a bored expression on her face, 

"sadly, no. But I know where they are, it wasn't to hard to figure out." 

The man's expression dulled, but then seemed to shrug it off coming to find that he had gotten what he wanted in the end. 

"show me." 

The woman began to lead her two fellow mutant's over toward where she believed they where keeping their brethren. She opened a large iron door and pointed down the hall it lead to, 

"down in this hall, I have reason to believe they've been keeping mutant children in this place for experimentation.. human's and their fucking need to poke and prod at things that are different than they are.." 

He rested a gloved hand on her shoulder, 

"mystique, you have every reason to be upset, but not now. Hold it together for a little longer, today is the day we free them from this prison." 

she looked up at the man, her calm demeanor returning once more, 

"how do you suppose we go about this, Eric?" 

she said with a smirk plastered on her blue face. He returned the gesture by giving a simple answer,

"do what you do best, my dear." 

she chuckled as if what he had said was amusing, and began to change and morf back into the man who she was previously. 

"I'll get the children."  
she said, waving around the keys she had stolen from the man she had killed earlier. Eric was smiling at Ravin as her disguised form walked down the hall as if she owned the place, proud of the monster he had created. 

A growl behind him reminded him of the mutant who was still standing behind him, 

"ah, yes, I almost forgot,"   
the beastly man made a face at that, "if we are to have any, disturbances, I am sure you will take care of the matter?" 

He nodded at the mutant seeing as though he would obey, and with out waiting for a response he made his way around the room, playing with metal pieces and having them float around in his palm. 

 

Peter blinked his eyes open, he was able to get enough sleep but he wanted to sleep longer for some reason. He felt, so tired. He usually would feel refreshed after sleeping for so long, but all he wanted to do, all his body was craving for was sleep. This was very odd, another thing that was odd was the thing that woke him up in the first place, his "spidey sense" he now called it, was buzzing in his head like crazy. 

Before he could figure out on his own where the feeling had suddenly sprung up from he was hearing the familiar jingle of keys make their way to his door. He immediately sprang into action, his body was screaming no, to let it sleep some more but his brain thought other wise. He high tailed for under the bed, obviously he knew they would find him there, so he did something a bit more drastic, he sprung out one of his webs aiming for the ceiling and crawled up there, perching himself in one of the darkest corners. 

As soon as he settled he noticed the man that had walked in was not the usual man to come and get him. And the way he carried himself, it was almost, feminine.. Peter tried to shrug it off but the part in his brain that told him something was up, just wouldn't take a hike. He stayed in the corner, so far so good, they didn't notice him. 

Peter took his eyes off the man for a second, less than that even and when he put his gaze back on the man, it was no longer a man who was examining the room. Peter caught the woman in mid change, little blue scales where running down his body to change him into a blue woman, a blue NAKED woman. 

Peter bit his lip hard trying not to gasp, or even breath. He ended up having to use one of his hands that where holding him to the ceiling to cover his mouth so that he wouldn't freak out and scream a load of questions at the woman. Cause boy, he wanted answers.. Something was wrong, something happened out there, he could feel it. 

The woman walked around the room a bit and after seeing no one preoccupying the room she made her way out. 

"Eric! There hasn't been children in any of these rooms."  
she called as she found her way in the hall. 

Peter was scared, he was really not okay with any of this. Why is this blue woman looking for him, maybe not him specifically but anyone the scientists where experimenting on in general. 

After he noticed that she had distanced her self from his room, he made his way slowly and quietly down the wall, desperately looking for a way out where they wouldn't see him. He glanced briefly towards the window in his room that the scientist's never bothered putting any bars on. He bit his lip in thought, there was no way he would go through the window, lord knows how many stories high the lab is, he really didn't want to risk it. 

So he slowly and carefully crept up the wall once more, crawling his way to the ceiling and making his way out of his room from there. 

He had no idea what the woman had done to the scientists, he silently hoped they weren't in the lab right now and would notice him trying to escape. 

He made his way out of the hall and into the lab, he took a quick glance to the door he knew led out of this place, to his freedom, he licked his lips at the thought of being free from this shit hole, finally able to go where ever he wanted.

A voice from below him cut off his imagination of freedom, and he bit his lip hard, enough to draw blood at the sight below him, literally right underneath him. Three people and one was the blue woman and the other, Peter didn't know what to make of the other, he was so odd and alien, hairy all over with fangs and down right scary. 

Peter held his breath and stayed absolutely still hoping they didn't hear him make any sound, he knows he didn't but a part of him thought the slightest twitch would set one of them off and he would be found and thrown back in his room, or worse.   
After he noticed that they began to move along back down the hall that lead to his room, he drooped his head in relief, still not daring to release a sigh, he wasn't free yet. 

He carefully moved towards the door that was still open when the intruders had come in, it was so tempting to just drop to the floor and run out in a full on sprint but he couldn't yet, he had to make sure they couldn't tell he was there.

He noticed when he looked down for just a second, one of the scientists dead crumpled bodies on the floor, their eyes still open with fear. Even though they hurt him, kept him in that room like a fucking animal and tried to get him raped by his best friend, he couldn't bare to see such a thing, it was to much. 

He didn't make a sound as he made his way towards the exit, not a peep, yet still, the beast man turned his head around towards the direction of Peter, not quite looking up, not yet realizing where the thing he's sniffing for is. The hairy man sniffed the air inhaling Peter's scent, Peter took a deep breathe starring wide eyed at the man. 

Please don't look up, please don't look up, please don't- the dark eyed man made direct eye contact with the boy, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Eric!"   
he called in an animalistic manner, and pointed an accusing finger at the boy caught dead in his escape. The older man walked into the room, the blue women following, he looked to the direction where the man was pointing and smiled, 

"yes, there's one." 

Peter wasn't breathing, he couldn't, it was like his brain shut down all functions, it was when the older man spoke up that Peter finally remembered to breath, 

"get him." 

Peter all but threw himself at the door, he was so close, he could make it, just one leap and he would be free. He made his final escape and ran as fast as his short legs would carry him, he made it all the way down to the end of the hall dread seeping in and then, almost like a miracle, he heard a ding and two medal doors swung open, a man with a cart and trash can coming out of it. 

Peter shoved his way into the elevator, he still wasn't safe however because he didn't know how to work the damn thing! He pressed a random button somewhere in the middle and the doors began to close, thank god. 

A large crash against the elevator door made Peter scream bloody murder, he crouched in the far corner of the elevator and began crying, 

"Please! Just leave me alone! I don't want to go back!!" 

But the banging had stopped abruptly and he peeked his head up from his knees to see the doors opening once more to a whole different environment. 

Peter has never seen this place before, there where so many people, some gave curious glances over towards the awkward child who was wearing a dirty blue green shirt and pants that where too long for the boy with no shoes on. And other's just ignored the child to busy with their own affairs to care about street trash that wonders in. 

Peter gaped at all the unfamiliar faces and new environment, he was so overwhelmed by his surrounding that he had forgotten about the imminent danger he was in of being dragged away from his freedom. No, he wasn't free until he got out of this building. 

Peter was to distracted to possibly notice the beastly figure approaching him from behind that had crashed through the elevator. People where beginning to scatter and scream, throwing their paper work in every which direction to make a quick escape from the mutant.

Peter turned around slowly, almost not wanting to see what was behind him from fear. The beastly man's dark gaze was starring down on Peter in a mocking sort of way, Peter held his breath, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but now was hardly the time, it was ether fight or flight. Peter chose both. 

He spurred his webs straight at his captor's eyes, blinding him for a good while, he took the chance to make a run for it, any where, any where but here. What he hadn't planned on however was the mutant to charge at him blind, and in doing so knocked Peter right out one of the windows, crashing through glass and cutting himself all over in the process. 

Peter's eyes where wide, he couldn't shut them, couldn't bring himself to, he was so scared.   
At least this way he wouldn't have to die inside that damned room, or the whole building for that matter.

But before his mind could register what was happening his body acted first, and he wasn't falling anymore, no, he was flying. He had spun out one of his webs and was now swinging on them, attaching them to buildings, he let his body carry him getting used to the flow of spurting out web after web and shooting them at buildings to swing on. Pretty soon he was leaping in the air, doing back flips and things that he was certain not much people could do if they weren't flexible enough. 

Peter hardly noticed the pedestrian below snap a shot of his graceful form swinging away in the night skies of New York.

 

TBC...


	6. Unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that took so long!! I've been a little to caught up in the real world! This is such a short chapter too! What the heck is wrong with me! Anywho, here is the chapter you have long been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it! And I promise I will update sooner this time! Chapter 7 is when things get a little heated though. Just a little warning for those who are offended by underaged sex. *cough* or rape *cough* okay! That's enough of my wild banter! Again! So sorry for the wait you guys! Thanks so much for sticking around! Enjoy!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Chapter 6: Unleashed

Eric was waiting back at the lab with Raven for Sabretooth to come back any moment with the mutant child that had tried to escape, but this was taking far too long. 

However, just as he was thinking this the beastly man made his entrance into the lab, yet with no boy to be seen. 

"where is the child.."  
Eric said in an exasperated manner. 

There was an odd substance hanging from the side of the man's face that looked to be cob webs of some sort, the boys power perhaps, that would explain the crawling on the walls, the child is indeed a mutant with some sort of spider power. 

Eric turned away from the beast that had failed him and spoke to mystique instead. Sabretooth spoke up at the insult of Magneto turning his back. 

"It wasn't my fault, the child was smarter than he looked, very calculative!"  
He spoke with a slight growl in his voice. 

"I know my brother. We shall find him soon, at the moment we must focus on our other priorities, which are the other mutants prisoner to this place." 

Eric turned once again, leading his fellow mutants down the hall with the doors, apparently Raven had said that they only had one mutant in captivity that she knew about, a young man named Eddie. They approached the door that kept the man captive against his will.

"Careful Eric, this one has killed many times, the slightest insult could piss him off." 

Eric could see Raven was not joking about this, so he took her warning into consideration.  
He slowly twisted the metal lock opening it easily with no key, trying not to just simply rip the pure metal door off it's hinges. 

As the door opened, sitting in the corner was a mumbling mess of a man, talking absolute gibberish to nobody but himself. 

Eric drew closer to the man, Raven subconsciously put a hand out, trying to keep him safe from harm, but pulling back knowing that Eric can take care of himself.  
He's more than capable of just that. 

"Mr. Brock." Eric called out to the dazed man who looked absolutely traumatized, as if he had committed some great sin he had to repent for. 

He took smaller steps towards the man and then stopped walking all together when the man turned around, fully facing the three mutants. 

His eyes where red and crazed looking, he had blood covering his hands and white T-shirt that was no longer white but a bright crimson. Eric could smell the iron in the air from where he stood, now that he inspected the room carefully, he noticed the blood smears on the floor and wall, as if someone's body had been dragged around. Despite himself, he let out a slight shiver at the horrid scene before him. 

The blood obviously did not belong to Mr. Brock, but to someone else, one of the scientists perhaps.. Or, the child that escaped them even? 

"Mr. Brock, if I may, who's blood might that be?" He knew this was a question he shouldn't be asking, he could feel it, you'd think that by his old age he would learn something by now, but his curiosity was just as strong as it was in his younger days. 

The man twitched violently at the question, and Eric had to stop himself from taking a step back. Raven was not mistaken, he needed to tread carefully around this man, he was violent, and unpredictable, there was no telling when he'd suddenly snap and go haywire. 

"that's alright son, we have the rest of the day to talk about things. Because now you are free." 

The man began to shake uncontrollably, mumbling more and more to himself, something about a person named Peter.

Eric raised an eye brow at the name.

"Mr. Brock, who is Peter?" there was a deafening silence, the man stopped shaking and gave off the most horrid killing vibe he had ever felt.

That was a stupid question, a really really stupid question. There was a horrific growl coming from the man before the three mutants, a tone that should not sound quiet so.. Evil. They all just stared in horror at the crazed man. 

Eddie Brock let out an ear shattering roar, soon enough he was on his feet and changing into a spine-chilling black beast that Raven had failed to tell him he could do. Such power, so much potential, it was a shame the boy was so out of control. And that Eric was unable to control the mutant.. If he even was a mutant..

The petrifying creature turned to the three people inhabiting it's domain, it crouched low to the floor and sniffed around as if looking for something, or someone. It smelled the small bloody hand print that was on one of the walls, licked at it, and then howled like a demented dog. 

Raven tried to shout her warning over the bone chilling shrieks coming out of the things throat.

"Eric! Please! We need to get out of here, this thing won't listen to reasoning!" 

the unnerving beast turned it's head to the three as if it had forgotten the people who where just a few feet away from it. 

Venom, as the monster likes to call it's self, charged straight towards the group at incredible speeds. Eric had to act quickly to stop the monster from charging, he had his doubts if this thing was actually a mutant at all, it had no actual will of it's own, almost like the body was just a vessel for the creature inhabiting it.

Eric responded to the charge by forcing the Metal door off it's hinges and slammed it against the creature to the side to pin it against the wall in mid leap. 

Venom thrashed and fought with immense power against the force pinning it in place, the weight was almost suffocating, but if they thought that was enough to stop it they where dead wrong. The beast was extremely upset and unbelievingly horny, and it's mate was no where near where it was, it had to mate, it must.

With one finale high pitched wail, it used every ounce of it's strength to pry the door away from it's crushed form, it's smirk growing into a large toothy victory smile.

Eric could see what it was doing, more like he could hear it, the beast's cries where making his blood run cold. 

Raven was growing incredibly worried for Eric and his safety, she could see him struggling to keep the hissing monster pinned. 

"Eric! Common, let's go! We need to go NOW!" 

Eric could barley speak, he was giving it everything he had to keep this thing from breaking free, he was a selfish man, but not so cruel as to put his most trusted friend in danger. Victor on the other hand..

"I'm afraid I can't do that my child, if I.. So much as loosen the force I'm using.. This thing will break free.. And.." 

Her breath was coming in quick, she knew she should have trusted that awful feeling nagging non stop in the back of her head about this place. 'always trust your heart Raven.' there it is again. Charles's mother hen voice from long ago. She shook her head violently to get the voice out of her head.

"I don't care about that!! Please! ERIC!" 

"Raven, be a dear and-" 

"NO!!" 

Eric was growing a bit agitated at this point, not enough to forget about the task at hand, but agitated non the less. She always was such a stubborn girl. 

"Victor." 

The large man gave his attention to Eric. To show he understood he responded with, "I hear ya."

He scooped up the mutant woman and put her on his shoulder like a heavy sac of flour, making sure to pin down those long legs so that they couldn't fight against his hold. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? Put me down now!!  
ERIC!!" 

He smiled back at her, he didn't stop holding the beast back from attacking until he knew that they made it out of the lab. Of course Eric would be fine, he didn't go down easy, Raven on the other hand, he would feel the need to protect her, best to get her out before something he would regret happened. 

Seeing how they where long gone, he pulled the metal door off the beast and rapped it around his body as a protective shell from the creatures razor sharp claws. He tensed, ready for the blows, but when they never came he became even more paranoid. He peeked one of his age filled eyes through the convenient little window that happened to be on the door. The monster that was once a young man, Perfectly human at that, was gone, it had completely forgotten the elder man's presence and left the lab as it saw that it had the chance. It became painfully obvious to Eric that the creature was hunting someone. More questions sprouted in Eric's head.

What had actually happened in this Oscorp lab? And what the hell had they just unleashed?

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The large dark creature ran through the hall at blinding speeds, sniffing at the air here and there, it had realized that it's mate had already left this building long before, venom would find him though, their lovely mate. 

Venom eventually found it's way to a large window and burst through it, not even feeling the shards that should be cutting up it's skin. The creature spurt out a web of it's own and attached itself to any building it could find, which was every where. It sniffed the cold night air enjoying the taste of the outside breeze. 

After a while in rejoicing in their freedom, it set off into the night, camouflageing it's already dark form to any pedestrian's below it. 

It snaked it's long alien toungue against it's sharp fangs. It could smell their mate, he wasn't far now. 

TBC...


	7. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS!: THIS CHAPTER HAS NON-CON IN IT! IF THAT AFFENDS YOU IN ANY WAY I SUGGEST YOU STEP AWAY SLOWLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just have to say.. I am so very sorry for such a long wait.. So much shit happened! It was frustrating, I almost stopped working on this story all together, but I won't do that because I've seen the comments! You guys seemed to have really liked this story and I am so apprieciative of that! Thank you guys so much for supporting me! I love you all! And also.. I am so stupid.. I accidentally deleted this work. I went to add a new chapter and then after clicking a wrong button *boop* story deleted. I was freaking out! Anyway, it's all fixed! So if you've read this story before and commented on it before and it doesn't show your comment that is why! Let me know too! Okay! Again, I am extremely sorry! Okay read on!

Chapter 7: Captured

Peter swung his way down the streets of Manhattan. The fresh air blew past his long unkept brown locks, he was swinging so fast his eyes were watering. He couldn't believe it, he was finally free. Out of that god forsaken lab with those blinding white walls. Finally free! Who ever those strange alien like people where, he would have to thank them mentally. Don't get him wrong, they were scary as fuck. But if it hadn't been for them he wouldn't be here right now. 

Now that he's out in the real world he'll have to figure out what to do next, what do kids his age do normally? There was a lot of planning to be done but he'll think about all that later. His mother is the main thing on his mind. What if she's still in there somewhere?! He'll have to go back.. 'I really don't want go back..' He has to though, for his mother. He'll have to think of a plan to get her out of there. First find out where she is, (and if she's alive) and then go in and get her, simple as that, shouldn't be too hard. 

Peter was so deep in his thoughts he barely noticed the slight ache in his biceps. He slowed down his pace to swing on top of the nearest building to rest for a bit. As he made his crash landing, he plopped down and finally began to feel the tiredness of his aching body. His muscles felt like they were on fire! He couldn't have been swinging for that long could he? He let out a slow and shaky sigh and began massaging his biceps, loosening all the tight nots in his arms as much as possible so he can get on the move again. He needs to be as far as possible from that hell hole. 

As he was finally beginning to loosen up a bit, his spider sense began to wail loudly in his all ready aching skull. He sat up as much as he could to get a good look at his surroundings, but heard and saw nothing. This was just weird.. His spider sense was never wrong, something's up. He checked every possible hiding spot on that roof, even the next one over, and he still could not find out why his spider sense is screaming at him for danger. The best thing he can do now is just get the hell out of there.

Peter brushed himself off and began to make his get away from the building he was perched on.   
He shot out one solid web and connected it to the building across from him, then leaped off into the sky's of Manhattan. 

Peter barely noticed the black mass charging toward him until it was too late. In mid leap the creature slammed it's large body into his and threw Peter off his course. They slid into the gravel of a lower building near by, the tiny rocks protruded into his skin cutting in every possible way. He laid there for a while stunned and in a daze, trying to catch the breath that had just been knocked out of him. 

'What the hell was that!?' He thought brutally. 

As Peter began to look up to get a glimpse of the thing that ran into him, a drop of some wet slimy substance made contact with his left cheek. His spider sense was wailing at him to get the hell out of there. If he could, he was being held down by the large thing above him. As Peter's eyes made contact with the creature's on top of him he drew in a breath and held it. 

"Oh god.." The words barely came out in a whisper, the snarling and hissing beast above him was no one other than Eddie Brock, or what used to be anyway. The massive monstrosity set it's cold eyes on Peter's small frame, it stuck out it's long tongue and swiped it across it's teeth in a hungry manor. It grinned deviously down at him, never taking it's eyes off Peter. 

Peter's body quivered under the penetrating stare, he should fight back but the last time he tried that it only got angry and tried to kill him. But if he doesn't.. What will it do to him? 

"Oursss.." It hissed out. The creature nuzzled it's face into peter's chest, which should feel comforting in some sort of way, but right now it only made Peter sick to his stomach. 

"Eddie, please snap out of it.." He pleaded but his cries went unanswered, the thing proceeded it's constant touching in all the wrong places. Peter was paralyzed with fear, every lick and not so gentle touch from the monster made him want to scream with fright. Can't he ever just get a damn break!? 

It was only when he heard a tear from his shirt and pajama bottoms did his survival instincts finally kick in. He fought, he kicked, and he even tried to bite the sinister beast, all to no avail. In response to his constant squirming, the thing simply spurt out some of it's web and tied his hands together. It held his legs down from kicking by sitting on them, cutting off the blood flow. 

The feeling of it's web was gross, much different from his own. It was black and had a wet slimy disgusting feeling that made him want to retch.  
He tugged on it as hard as he could, but if there was one thing their webs had in common it was the strength, if not a bit stronger. 

The creature began feeling up his small body, touching his nipples from time to time, it only made him shiver and not in a good way. He yelped when it grabbed hold of his legs and rose him up to get a better look at his untouched opening. Peter's body shook uncontrollably, he was frightened as all hell, this thing was going to rape him and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He's too weak, this thing is ten times the size of his teenage body. Even with his spider strength, it's just not enough, he needs to get stronger. 

The beast stuck out it's tongue and began lapping at The frightened boys tight hole. Peter cried out a jumbled mess of complaints only to be unheard by the creature.   
It tightened it's hold on the boys ankles, that would leave nasty bruises. If he was a normal person the grip would be strong enough to break the bone. Luckily for Peter he's not normal. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief when the licking suddenly stopped. Thank god.  
His thanks where cut short by a sharp unbelievable pain shooting up his spine. He looked at what was going on down there and regretted it instantly. The thing had it's dick inside him. He was going to be sick, bile was rising quickly in his throat. He twisted his head to the side and vomited his last meal on to the roof of the building he was being taken on. He choked up a few sobs from the pain and the burning in his throat. 

Just as he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, the beast began to shift forward. He screamed, wanting to protest but not quite able to form words. 

Venom thrust hard and fast into Peter over and over again, a wild look in it's eyes. It thrust so hard the boy's back was scraping constantly against the pebbles on the roof. His back was surely bleeding, but that pain distracted him from everything else that was happening. Peter shut his eyes, not wanting to look at this ugly world he lives in anymore. 

He didn't get to keep them shut forever though because the monster was grabbing his hips harshly and moving him closer to the edge of the building with out even knowing it. It was so blind in its own pleasure to notice. Peter was hanging off the side of the building before he knew it, still being ravaged constantly. He was going to fall. If it let go of his hips for a second he would fall, he can't use his webs ether! 

"Stop!"   
Peter's voice was giving out from the fear, but he had to say something! He can't die yet! 

"Please.. Listen!" 

His plea was cut short by a large hand grabbing his throat to keep him quiet, it only pushed him further off the edge. 

"Hussh, we are sssso clossse." It had the most disgusting look on it's face while it's tongue stuck out like a snakes. 

He began crying again. He opened his eyes, taking in tiny breaths through the small opening that was left in his wind pipe. He looked into the creatures eyes, not to speak to it, but to his best friend, Eddie. 

"Eddie.. Please.. I don't want to die.." Every inch of his body was shivering with fear. But it wasn't listening, was Eddie not even in there anymore? 

Peter's tears ran down his cheeks to the cold pavement below, his best friend, gone. Again. 

"Sssoo clossse-" 

It thrust one last time and this was the thrust to do it, to knock him off the edge. The creature let go just as it was about to cum and Peter made his journey down to the side walk of unsuspecting pedestrians below.

Venom came with a loud hiss, except, he wasn't inside his mate anymore. It looked down to find it's mate falling to his death. The human inside awoke at the site of his friend in danger. 

Peter kept falling, the drop was taking longer then he expected, he opened his eyes again. To his surprise he saw something he never thought he would ever see again. He spread his arms towards the person. Trying to reach for them before he hit the pavement.

"PETER!" 

TBC...


	8. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, and for such a short chapter too.. Not to worry though, I'm getting to the good parts and that's when I'll really start giving this story my all! Not that I've been slacking or anything.. Anyway!  
> Here's another chapter! And I hope you all love it!

Chapter 8: Trust

"PETER!" 

All he could remember was falling, it was a fuzzy feeling, and not the pleasant kind. He felt as though he was about to die and then. Warmth, and safety. 

He knew he had collided with the ground when he heard and felt the impact. The person holding him in their arms was a large person, he couldn't quite tell who they where yet, his mind was still in a haze. What happened again? Just as he asked the question it all came back. The pain, oh god so much pain. He didn't want it, who did that to him again? Who was it that made him feel so disgusting? Eddie. 

The man who saved him was holding his face in his hands, speaking to him.

"Peter! Oh, God, what have I done!? Please answer me!"

Peter doesn't have any serious injuries, but he had quite a large gash on his forehead, and his back was all bloody. He looked as though to be in a daze as well, just kind of out of it. 

"Please.. Be okay.." Eddie proclaimed with a broken sob. People started to gather, not getting close just looking, some were taking pictures, others were running away screaming. Eddie didn't care though, he was more focused on the small body he was holding protectively. 

Peter let out a small cough and shifted his tired eyes in Eddie's direction, not saying anything, just starring. 

"Peter?" He spoke hopefully.

His eyes were blank one moment, and then wide and full of fear in the next. He began to struggle, pleading with Eddie to let him go, he clawed at Eddie desperately. 

"Peter stop! I won't hurt you! Please calm down!"

He didn't listen, it was like he was in survival mode, just trying to get away from the person he knew had hurt him. And God, he felt so fucking guilty, it wasn't even really 'him' who did all that, but the damn beast was using 'his' body. He used it to hurt the most important person in his life. 

"Peter, look at me!" 

He stopped struggling for a brief moment, and looked towards Eddie, tears cascading down his puffy cheeks. "I love you, I.. As I am now, would never hurt you." He began crying, believing he had ruined his best friends life forever. 

"I am so sorry.." He kissed his forehead gently, his tears falling in peters hair. 

Eddie started at the sound that came from Peter, it was a small choke of a sob.

"I.. Know.." He spoke through his hiccups, his throat dry. 

Eddie squeezed Peter tightly, so incredibly happy he got through to him. Just as he felt everything would be okay, he felt a strong pain in his head, he knew what this meant, he was turning again. 

He pulled Peter's shaking disheveled form away from himself hesitantly and looked him dead in eyes. 

"Listen to me, you have to leave me. Go anywhere just stay as far from me as possible." 

He knew it sounded cruel but what else could he do? At this rate he'd definitely hurt Peter again, and possibly break him this time if he isn't broken already. 

"No! I- I can't leave you.."

He spoke quietly, Eddie almost had to bend closer just to hear him. 

"If you stay with me.. I'll only hurt you again, and possibly worse. So please, LEAVE!" 

Peter flinched at the raised volume of his best friend. Shaking visibly he stood up slowly, suddenly not feeling as safe as he did moments ago. Peter made a beeline straight for one of the nearest allies to take shelter in and disappeared into the darkness of the ally. 

Good, maybe now that Peter's further away he won't change. But just as luck would have it that was not the case, he began to morf into that thing again, and just like always, lost all sense of being. 

 

TBC....


	9. Avenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter! Also, just so you all know! I have decided on Peter's hero! And I know what your thinking, "if you figured it out why are you still asking us that you still don't know at the bottom of this chapter?" Well, that's because I would like to take it down, but I can't a3o won't let me. I've tried. So if you can, maybe just ignore that last note at the end of every chapter, please? Thanks! And if anyone knows how to take the damn thing off, please. Let me know. Thanks guys for all the great ideas! Now read on! ;)

Chapter 9: Avenger

Peter was scared, so scared. Why can't Eddie just be normal again? He hates that beast controlling him! He knows now that Eddie wasn't the one who did those disgusting things to his body, at least not willingly, it was that thing! He really hated his life right now. 

Peter stood by the wall, watching quietly as Eddie fought with his inner turmoil. He hated seeing him like this. Eddie is the kindest person he's ever known.. Aside from his mother. He would give anything to keep that beast inside of him at bay. 

Peter let out a quiet sigh of misery, holding the spot where his heart is located in his chest, and feeling the torn fabric of his now crop top. He looked down at him self, and winced hard at his appearance. He looked like he went through a meat grinder, his back was probably no better. He shook his head, chasing the memories away from his mind. He took in a deep breath, and let it out fast. 

'Okay.' He thought, 'I need clothes.' Just as he thought this he heard a window open, immediately he went for cover, not daring to be seen by anyone in this sorry state. He saw an elderly women, laugh lines visible, even from his hiding position in the shadows of the alley. 

His eyes practically bulged out his head at the sight before him. The women was actually setting out clothes! Just hanging them out in the open! 

'How unusual.' He thought. He perked up a bit as an idea struck him. Honestly he felt a little guilty. For a boy who, for most of his life, had been cooped up and kept as a science project, he still knew how to distinguish between right and wrong. But this was for a good cause, at least she would be clothing the naked. 

After waiting a bit for the women to leave the wet clothes to dry, he used his powers to climb the walls easily to his destination. He examined the clothes looking for pants at least, but, just as his luck would have it, the old women didn't set out any sort of pants to dry. He moped for a bit in his mind, hating the thought of walking around with just a shirt on. 

Peter examined the clothing line once more, until something from the bunch caught his eye, it was a long sweater of some sort, and quite large at that. Peter snatched it from the line and then gracefully dropped down to the alley floor. 

He crept back into the shadows and examined the sweater a bit more closely, sadly it seemed that it was for girls from the flowery design on the front of it. But, hey, clothing was clothing.   
He lifted the garment over his head and settled into the sweater, he was right, it was huge on him. He stood for a bit to see what it covered from his waist down, and luckily quite a bit. He let out a huff of relief. This would have to do it.

Peter was about to run away just as Eddie had told him to until he heard a loud screech and sound of medal hitting the ground, and maybe a giant rock? That was unclear. 

He should leave, he really should.. His spider sense was telling him to. Curiosity had never worked out for Peter, and who's to say it will today, but just like all the other times in that lab cell, he gave in. 

Peter slowly peeked around the corner of the ally way to get a glimpse of what was happening, and took in a little gasp of air at what he saw. The monster, (he honestly doesn't know what to call the damn thing) and people fighting it. But not just normal people. Like him? No, they where different, especially the big green guy, why did he look so angry? There were at least 5 of them, and if there were more he didn't see them. They were all dressed differently, the large green one was half naked, well, welcome to the party, so is he. The other guy, who was shouting orders to the others, was dressed in red white and blue, he had on a mask that covered only half his face. He looked normal but he was really strong! The other guy who the red white and blue guy was giving orders to was.. A robot? Was it a suit? It looked amazing, such advanced technology. The other two were a man and a beautiful women, they seemed kind of normal, if you didn't count the amazing reflexes and 'bad ass' aura they were giving off. 

Peter looked on at the strong individuals for a while longer, wondering if he should come forward out of the ally and make his presence known, but how could he trust them? For all Peter knew these guys weren't here to help him and Eddie, but to put them right back in their little prison cell at the lab, he would die before being put back in that hell on earth.  
But if that was the case he could NOT leave Eddie to that fate. Hell, they would probably make him worse then he already is if he went back! He needed a plan, He couldn't just barge into the situation, then they'd both be back to square one. Think Peter, think!

He was thinking, honestly he was, until he heard the words "do it." And looked up to see the green man about to smash Eddie's head into a pancake. 

Peter held his breath the whole time as he ran from his hiding spot and blindly jumped in front of the large green fist. Surprisingly enough he was able to block it.. somewhat, his arm 'might' be broken. After being pushed back a bit by the blunt force of the punch, Peter finally took in a breath and used it to speak up. 

"STOP IT!" He yelled loudly, fire in his eyes. 

"You can't kill him! He's- " Peter stopped to think about an explanation behind Eddie's 'situation'. "He's not himself right now.." 

After the long pause of defining silence, Peter lost his bravado. He hunched in a bit on himself and looked downwards at the concrete road that had patches missing from their fall. 

One of them finally spoke up, and tried to look Peter in the eye, which was impossible considering he refused to look at any one of them, feeling just fine starring whole heartedly at the torn up pavement. 

"Who are you, or 'what' are you?" The red, white, and blue guy asked with a suspicious gleam in his eye. 

Peter honestly felt a little more out of place from that question, if that was even possible at this point. 

Peter didn't waste any time answering this guys question, considering he's got a confused beastly Eddie sitting right behind him, to which is an amazement to him that he hasn't snapped out of it yet and tried to attack Peter. 

"Look, I guess I'm like you guys. But that honestly isn't the point I came out here for. Can you help him?" Peter gestured to the, slowly coming to, Eddie. Not good. 

"We aren't answering any questions until you tell us who you are." Geez this guy was ridiculous! He doesn't have much time left before Eddie comes to! He needs to know right now if it's okay to leave him in their care. 

"Please just answer this, are ya'll the good guys?" Peter put on his best pleading look he could muster, and this time directly looked the large, proud looking man in the eyes. Which something in them seemed to spark at that question. 

"Yes, we are. We're the avengers." He said, pushing his chest out a bit proudly. 

Okay, so he guessed the "avengers" are considered good guys outside the lab? But then why were they trying to pulverize Eddie's face into next week? 

Then again, at the moment Eddie did look pretty terrorizing in this form. Actually, correction. VERY terrorizing. 

A hushed hiss from Eddie jolted Peter out of his thoughts. He looked behind him seeing the creature slowly coming too. Okay, he got his answer, now it was time to jet. 

Peter halted what ever the "avenger" had to say next by walking briskly away from Eddie and looking as though he was about to rocket up into the sky. 

"Please." He turned one last time to the group, "help him become himself again." He looked them in the eyes. And then turned and shot a web onto a light post and swung away quickly, just to get out of Eddie's sight. 

'The "Avengers" huh?' Peter thought inwardly. Swinging higher to get to level with the buildings in this large city. 

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Hello again! I hope some of y'all stuck with it till the end! I have big plans for the direction I plan on taking this fic. However I'm having some trouble trying to figure out who little Peter's hero will REALLY be.. So if y'all could i'de really appretciate if you could give me some idea's! :) and it doesn't even need to be a relationship it can be just something you would think would be cool to happen! Okay, y'all probably don't want to hear me banter on anymore! Seriously though! Thank you so much if you stuck around! I already made the next 2 chapters and I'll be sure to get those up soon! So yeah. Bye people! (^O^)


End file.
